


Wearing each others clothes

by Sirianna123



Series: 30 day OTP Challange [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirianna123/pseuds/Sirianna123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 6 of my 30 day OTP challange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wearing each others clothes

**Author's Note:**

> 6\. Wearing each others clothes

One day Dipper woke up to craziest image possible. He wasn't even sure if he has woken up at all. Opening eyes he saw Bills back, but it was not a problem. Demon was wearing his vest and hat.

And was so consumed in watching himself he ignored Dipper who sat up and watched him in disbelieve. For while he thought of demanding return of clothes but neatly folded sweater vest and top hat on Bills bed gave him better idea.

Silently he retrieved items and put them on. Vest was too big and top hat wasn't exactly his style. Putting this aside he stood next to Bill who stopped playing with hat. "You look good in yellow." demon complimented with smile. "And you look stupid in my vest." Dipper bit back. "Give it back."

Demon refused and started digging trough one of Mabels boxes. Despite having her own room now she still kept a lot of things there since attic room was bigger.

After short search and triumphant 'found it' Bill turned around holding red shirt and shorts similar to ones Dipper and black shirt and jeans similar to his own. "No" human just said knowing what Bill wanted. He won't go around dressed like him. No way.

"Come on Pine Tree, it'll be fun." demon gave him clothes and begun changing. Completely ignoring red faced Dipper who, having no actual choice and wondering why he gave up so easily. It had something to do with Bills happy face. But he'd never admit it. Never.

"You look great in yellow Pine Tree." Bill complimented turning around. Dipper just glared at him and went downstairs. It was too early and he was hungry. Not conditions for dealing with Bill. In kitchen Stan laughed at him and laughed harder when Bill walked in. Mabel just smiled, and Ford, he looked like he saw depths of hell in his coffee and was fascinated by them.

"Hello Pines family!" Bill greeted cheerfully "Today I'll be Pine Tree and Pine Tree is me!" he announced. "IS NOT. You just took my hat and refused to return it."

"Just one day, Bill." demon smiled and Dipper just groaned.

"Fine. I'm not in mood for your shenanigans."

"Okay Bill." Dippers was for while silent. Well if it's a game two can play it… "Whatever, kid." he responded trying to imitate Bills voice, and later Mabel admitted he did pretty well as Bill.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


End file.
